


Déjà Vu

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There was something about Rip's proposal that seemed familiar.





	Déjà Vu

There was something about Rip Hunter that gave Leonard a sense of déjà vu. As he listened to the Captain's speech about them being Legends, he snorted. Neither he or Mick were heroes — still the thought of stealing things before better security measures were implemented intrigued Leonard. Yet, it all seemed too simple for Leonard. 

While he enjoyed the idea of snatching the Mona Lisa right off the easel, his brain was warning Leonard not to go with Rip and his band of do-gooders. Something was telling him that if he went on this mission, he would never be coming back. Leonard might love stealing shiny things but he loved Mick more. There was no way in hell that Mick would be able to deal with his death.

“I don’t know about you, but I think this Rip guy is full of shit,” Mick said. “We have a good thing here in Central City, I don’t think we should give that up for a couple of magic beans.”

“Hmmm, this does seem a little too Jack and the Beanstalk to me. You’re right Mick, why should be go with English when we’re on top of the food chain here.”

“So that’s a no… right?”

“Rip’s mission will be missing two crew members,” Leonard said. “Instead, I’m going to take you on that honeymoon I promised you all those years ago.”

“Aruba?”

“How about we go somewhere a bit cooler?” Leonard asked before kissing Mick on the lips.

Reaching down, Leonard unzipped his husband’s pants. Pulling away, he grabbed Mick’s hand and led him to the couch.

“Right here is good. Anything is better then being stuck on a tin can with a bunch of goody-to-shoes," Mick said.

And so the Waverider took off without them. Later when they met up to help the Flash out with a couple of aliens, Leonard and Mick learned Ray had almost died blowing something called the Oculus up. Once again something niggled in the back of Leonard’s brain and he couldn’t help but be relieved that he hadn’t joined Rip’s mission.

Plus Mick was just happy that they had finally made it to Aruba even if Leonard complained the whole entire time. So all in all not being a Legend was the best decision Leonard had ever made — besides marrying Mick, of course.


End file.
